kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KrytenKoro
Monaco If you would be so kind as to double-check the Wiki's monaco if you are able. Whenever I find myself in the Recent Changes or certain articles, the Wiki's red background changes to blue and the background changes to match the Birth by Sleep wall paper. Only when I'm on a talk page or randomly on an article or other Wiki-space, does it keep its normal, 358/2 Days theme. I'd assume it's merely a bug with Wikia, but this problem (which happened rarely on-and-off before) has started to become more and more common, at least for me. If you are unable to find any errors or even get a chance to check the monaco at all, I understand and apologize for the trouble. If we can get the problem to cease, then thanks. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 22:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I've been seeing that a lot, too. It seems that it also has some effects on articles, such as moving the images from the Game template, or causing tabs not to form. --Neumannz 22:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not that there's a BBS wallpaper - the Days wallpaper is simply not loading, so it defaults to the normal wikibook background. I can ask wikia about it, but I'm fairly certain that it's just that things get lost on the way from the servers.Glorious CHAOS! 22:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Whatever it is, you may wish to include the fact that the side-effects Neumanz mentioned never used to happen when this was a rare anomaly. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 23:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::The effects you are seeing are all do to our wiki's customized common.js and common.css file. For example, the code for the game template would normally put it at the top left of the page, as a normal image, but we modified the css and js files so that the template's "div class" would be placed in the message section, at the top right of the page. When we added tabs to the wiki, we also modified this file. Finally, the Days background is due to code in this file which loads an image we uploaded normally. Our main logo is not affected because, by default, every wiki uploads its logo from a file with a certain name, so we can modify our logo just by uploading an image with that name. :::For some reason, the js and css files will infrequently refuse to load, which causes you to see our wiki how it would be without the coding infrastructure we've brought up. This is almost certainly due to server troubles, not any coding malady on our side. However, I'll bring it up to wikia - next time you see it, could you take a screenshot so that they know exactly what I'm talking about?Glorious CHAOS! 23:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Here. --Neumannz 23:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Here a more ridiculous example. I got the whole page this time. --Neumannz 00:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Personal Infobox "journal" entries Are we really using the descriptions from the instruction booklet as journal entries? Something doesn't seem right about that to me. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 06:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::They seem redundant to the intro cutscene, but if people think its a good idea, we should discuss it.Glorious CHAOS! 14:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Personally, I'm against it, but it's not intrinsically wrong, so I'm not going to revert it yet.Glorious CHAOS! 15:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Mission icons ? Please see Talk:Gummi Missions, last two sections. Well, the second last is still in progress, but the last one - that needs your attention. Thanks. 05:49, May 21, 2010 (UTC) H-Hello... Um... I've been talking to your sister a lot, and she talks about you some times. A lot of our interests are similar, by the sounds of it! I'd just like to talk to you a little more, if that's not too much trouble. Also! How can I help you with your wiki? How do you guys find this knowledge that you put up on here? I mean, I don't even know where to start as far as contributions. Whatever you think I can do, I shall be very delighted to do so.-- "How can ya be on and off topic at the same time? That's like sayin' ya could have your shirt on and off at the same time, it's lunacy!" 20:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Project Enemy: story I found something I could do, actually, after I saw your edit on my talk page. I wanted to do some of the story sections for the Heartless, I noticed quite a few of them are missing. I could definitely do some of the stories for Days enemies, as I own that game and I'm not borrowing it, like I am CoM. Misuki The Great <3 20:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Items Did you have a model article for usable items? You didn't list one for KHW:ITEMS. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 05:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Featured User? What do you think of a featured user every month? :I approve of this message. [[User:SilverCrono|'サイクス、']] [[User talk:SilverCrono|'月の悪魔のダンス']] 14:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay! :Are we gonna have it ? It's gonna be a lot more challenging to choose from the KHW pool rather than the KHFR pool. ;-) 03:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) This, if you ask me, would just be too problematic. I mean, on what basis would they be chosen? And, since there are only like, say 20 or 30 active users, wouldn't we run out after a while? And, if we had specific criteria, wouldn't we just end up nominating the same bunch of users again? I think there would be more users by the time of next year to pick from. If we do have this, than I nominate....SilverCrono! :I approve of this message. 21:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree, but as long as we state a reason for them to be chosen (yes, you need a valid reason), then we have the usual nominate-vote process, just like for the Featured Media. Over on the Dark Side we have it on the 20th of each month (that's an old rule KHW used to observe, but now, nomination and voting can take place at anytime). So, if you ever need to vote, it's the same as Featured Media : user, reason (and a valid one at that), signature. Yes, and even relatively new people are allowed to take part, if they prove themselves to be prolific editors (our current User of the Month only joined KHFR for a month and he's gone to great heights already). 00:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :What is KHFR? Kingdom Hearts Francophone Wiki, i.e. the French "replica" of the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. 01:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ah. Well, I was bored so I made this. It works like the random quote template, except with the names of users. Right now it just has the top 30, but we could add/ subtract from that, as well as I think I should change it so that it displays only their name, not User: KrytenKoro. Tell me what you think. Talk Sprites 10:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC)|text=Hello Kryten, I was told to address to you when it concerns Talk Sprites. I have the unused Talk Sprites of Honest John and Gideon. I show them to you so you can make them into talk bubble mugshots.}} Hello? 08:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *http://www.spriters-resource.com/ds/kh358/sheet/24287 . Heres a link. 10:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix: Enemy Journal Entries I can make screenshots of the entries but neither write them down nor translate them. I don't know who's responsible for the entries of the exlusive KH Final Mix enemies (maybe someone from gamefaqs?) but can you, BebopKate or Yuanchosaan translate them or know someone who can?--ShardofTruth 20:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I tried to get the Japanese writings recognized by two different OCR softwares (RedIris Pro 12 and Smart OCR lite Edition), but I got no satisfactory result, even with a lot more bigger images and better contrast etc. The KHII font seems to be very complicated or strange, I don't know. Maybe you have an better idea, here are the images. --ShardofTruth 13:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Um, can you look at the character section for all the world pages. I don't really know what to do about them. Should the characters only have the game names under them if they appeared in that world? Because S071084 decided to list EVERY game the character appears in period. Please help. cavern of re-mumble-ance Is there somewhere we can find a good image for Cavern of Remembrance? The image of Hollow Bastion isn't exactly what we should be using there, and the Garden of Assemblage pic farther down the page isn't much better. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 04:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Places, cont. Fair point. Also, I'm wondering whether to differentiate instead between "places" that are like quasi-worlds (Christmas Town, Cavern of Remembrance, Underworld) and "places" that are more like landmarks (the Old Mansion, the Castle That Never Was, the Chambers). --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 07:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Not sure how rule enforcement is run around this wiki, if it's different at all, but I figured I'd report 174.100.45.6 to you for spamming a couple pages. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I got him for you, Kryten. ^_^ 06:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Spectre Rip Special Request Hello, I'm the main administrator of the Spanish version of the Kingdom Hearts wikia. I would like to know whether we could use your chess style backround for our wikia. I know you worked hard to do it so that's why I ask it.--PaS NaS 15:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not the one who made it, and I don't 100% remember who made it. User:BebopKate should know, I think.Glorious CHAOS! 16:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sigh Aha Sob Replica Day 276. Why couldn't you have just read the article yourself? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 21:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Snarl of Memories I don't remember when or where we had this conversation about whose nightmare it was, but the Days Ultimania indicates it was Xion, here, for example. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 02:37, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm still not seeing it. Besides the fact that Heartstation independently came up with nearly the same translation (also interestingly, they have that particular day as 276--geez, i wish those scans were still around...), there's no real reason to say Roxas is more likely than Xion to be the one having the nightmare. If it wasn't her, then her being unconscious on Destiny Islands has no explanation. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 04:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Replace KHI enemy renders with KHII enemy renders? I'm about to upload the last of the missing enemy images, the following got new renders with KHII: *Shadow *Soldier (+FM) *Large Body (+FM) *Fat Bandit (+FM) *Wight Knight (+FM) *Air Pirate (+FM) *Neoshadow Should I replace them in the profile, create a gallery or just leave it as it is? --ShardofTruth 21:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :I would say to replace them in the infobox.Glorious CHAOS! 21:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay then --ShardofTruth 21:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: World Cards Ok, I'll start putting those in. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 02:49, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Somebody So, that means Axel wasn't using any terms in that speech, "Nobody" or "Somebody". Probably Larxene wasn't either, we can check those cutscenes, too. Along the same lines, I don't think she was using "heartless" as a term either when she was talking to Sora. It made for a nice allusion in English, though. Anyway, that means "Somebody" doesn't have any more validity than any other term we might have. Do we hold onto it anyway? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 02:49, June 22, 2010 (UTC) can you make me a new talk bubble please Permission to edit page Judgment Disambig What was it you were doing for disambiguations? It looks like we need one for "Judgment" since we have the weapon and the sleight. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Characters List S071084:Can your open the Castle Oblivion page for us, please? Because I am going to making Enemies in Castle Oblivion, it is the Heartless and Nobodies. About thr Nobodies, I know Naminé is a Nobody, but she is not the Enemies of Nobodies, she's Home world is really Castle Oblivion. I made the Nobodies list is only put the Enemies, not all the Nobodies than has apper in Castle Oblivion. Naminé shounld put in the Characters list than before Riku Replica. And also, Please my friend, move away Xion in the Characters list, beacuse she is not the Home world Characters of Castle Oblivion. P.S. Bambi is the other residences characters in 100 Acre Wood, so I put him in the Characters list of 100 Acre Wood, because he's Home world still Unknown. Don't be Mad for this, my friend. In Bambi page, it is really worte the other residences is 100 Acre Wood. Tabbing Infoboxes :( You didn't put me on your awesome people list.....well at least NinjaSheik isn't on there! :That was uncalled for, what do you have against NinjaSheik, Auror? 03:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Alot of things. Ultima What the F*** Ok, I've started checking out the effects of Ultima Weapon for each weapon, and it's officially exasperating as all living get-out. There are too many variations between Gears and between characters, so instead of listing all the variations on that page, could we add an extra cell to the weapon infoboxes for it? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 21:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Makes sense. Once I get fully done (I'm still having to catch up on things and job applications), I'm going to finally attack the weapon articles once and for all.Glorious CHAOS! 22:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Just Sayin' Kinda really got off topic on the "Somebody" page and I just did not want to continue going back and forth with you. You definitely backed your argument well, but to each their own.--ΧƳƵach. 05:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: D-Link It may not be useful to you, but I wanted to add the button to switch to the D-Link menu. That's all. If you think it's redundent, then don't add it. FM+ 06:44, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Tab Coding I've a question, when coding tabs in the tables and templates, do the tabs always look like they do here, or can their appearance be changed? Doreiku Kuroofangu 20:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Should I take that as a no? Doreiku Kuroofangu 20:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry. Um...yeah, they always look like this.Glorious CHAOS! 20:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Damn...thanks for replying. Doreiku Kuroofangu 20:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::New question, sorry for the trouble - is there a way to automatically display a certain tab when a page loads? Or does it always have to be the first one? Doreiku Kuroofangu 00:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::HTML-wise, there is. I'm not sure how to work it on wiki-coding, but I can give you the link tonight when I go through my links.Glorious CHAOS! 02:26, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::That'll be great, thanks. Doreiku Kuroofangu 03:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Countdown Gar Darmor Is there some way we can find the Guard Armor (and Powered Armor) limb stats for Days? (Also for CoM, I guess they had their own health there, too.) --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 01:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :The Days guide doesn't list them. Maybe the Ultimania does.Glorious CHAOS! 01:11, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I looked through the CoM, KHIIFM and 358/2 Days Ultimania and the states of the limbs are nowhere to be found. But I noted another interessting thing: The stats from CoM and ReCoM are in most cases completely different. Also the Bradygames guide doesn't seem to cover the basement stats from the bosses. The Guard Armor e.g. has stats on 1F and 11B-B8 (2F-5F) but only 1F is listed. --ShardofTruth 21:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Is there any way you could upload scans of the ReCoM ultimania? (Stat-based sections at least) I mean, to photobucket or something.Glorious CHAOS! 21:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::That will take some time, there are 30+ pages full of stats. I think I will take pictures, the quality should be good enough to read the states and I'm faster. --ShardofTruth 22:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I made a list on my usepage with all stats missing from the CoM section and all ReCoM stats. --ShardofTruth 22:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I pose a conundrum, a riddle if you will How do I classify Shadow Roxas in the new infobox, type- and spec-wise? The current one calls it a NobodyBoss, but what kind of Nobody can I call it? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 03:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :According to the Ultimania, Shadow Roxas is a Somebody (strange).Glorious CHAOS! 03:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Well... graaaauuuughnck! OK, I'll make it interesting and make him a Somebody, but with a NobodyBoss color scheme. You can change it to a CharacterBoss scheme if you don't think it's appropriate. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 04:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that's a definition problem. The Ultimania hasn't a "somebody" category, only a "other" category. Which means, we have to categorize all enemies new. --ShardofTruth 08:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, that won't be a problem, once we decide on the specific categories to use. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 19:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Mewtwo465 And how are you gonna block me? Gonna tell DoorToNothing? Well I'm improving it and if you block me it just proves that you're not reading the articles properly. And Kingdom Hearts II is the best Kingdom Hearts game by far. Just saying. What You Just Deleted... Gracias for deleting that. He should not use that page at all. UxieLover1994 15:19, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Coliseum To elaborate on what R&D said and save you the wild goose chase of looking at millions of pages pertaining to this, It's all been assembled into a forum, and many users have shown interest. If you wish to take a look, please direct your attention here. Thank you! Re: Template:User Rockets The unreleased template For the birth by sleep articles, do we keep the on the pages? Master Xehanort and Eraqus Isn't this a valid source? 21:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :The interview itself is a valid source, but a forum post which is admittedly an interpretation of a machine translation is not. If we could get at least a scan of the article, we could use that as a source, and post the names.Glorious CHAOS! 21:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Keyblade categories I don't know how to do that, and I think I got all of them anyway. 06:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Synthesis Designs I suppose that could work, though I would prefer to have a detailed description for all of them. That way someone could get the same level of detail regardless of which material they look up first. Actually, Orichalcum is the only KHIIFM material I haven't already prepared a description for, I was just waiting on the rest to weed out any potential problems like this. What would we call the various types? 03:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so the individual material descriptions would just deal with the color differences, etymologies, etc., and the actual design would be elsewhere? So instead of what is on the Lucid page right now, it would be something like: "'''Lucid materials have an Elemental material structure (with Elemental linking to the main page) and are clear. The word The word "lucid" means "clear" or "transparent", hence the transparency. This is also reflective of the "essence of emptiness" that the materials contain."' And the main page would have something like this: '"Elemental materials are represented by the same design in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Elementals materials contain the essence of various elemental attributes. An Elemental Shard is represented as a small, hooked jewel. An Elemental Stone is represented by three jewels, one shaped like an uneven cube and two with a longer, oblong shape. An Elemental Gem is represented by four jewels with facet cuts. The topmost jewel is the largest, the two on the sides are both between the other two in size, and the lowest one is the smallest. An Elemental Crystal is represented by a large jewel shaped like a five-pointed star and three smaller jewels. One jewel with a facet cut is placed below the star-shaped jewel, and two shaped like diamonds are placed to either side of the star jewel."' Which page exactly would this part be on? 04:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll get to work on that and start putting stuff up tomorrow. 04:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) All the supposed unused sprites On a website, I found a huge pack of sprites from Days that are unused, so, here ya go! Link Edit: I realized that most of them are unused but there are a few from Pinnochio's world, plus Hades and Magera. Links I'll stop adding unnecessary links in the articles.--Keyblade0 17:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Keyblade0 Card Categories Card Information Hello, Kryten. I notice we were able to get a few more hands to help with the card project. Wonderful, huh? I was just noticing that the card pages seemed quite bare. Is everything that would be relevant/needed in a card article listed in the infobox, or is there more information I could add, such as a description of the image on the card or whatever? And is it just me, or do the cards repeat sometimes? I just want to fill up some of that blank space on the left. Thanks. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 13:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Enemy sections Hmmm, why not seperate them by game? That would certainly make them seem shorter, but the amount of images will increase, if anything, in cases of Heartless that appear in multiple games, like the Shadow Heartless. I suggest this because having all of the Heartless for worlds like Agrabah and Hollow Bastion in one gallery gets very cluttered and full. As for hiding them, that sounds good, since that information is not as crucial as story and treasure information. I say this because the reader, when looking for information about a specific enemy, will already know the name of that enemy by looking in Jiminy's Journal after encountering it, so they will go directly to that article, rather than use a link on a world article to access it. How about we give hideable enemy sections a test run, and see how it goes? Also, should character sections be hidden as well, since they are so similar? -- 00:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :character sections are pretty vital, though - even the game journals recognize that.Glorious CHAOS! 01:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Coliseum names Is there a provision for japanese seed names, like "Red Death" for "Red Legion" in the Hades Cup? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], [[User talk:Neumannz|''The Dark Falcon]] 20:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, apparently I've lost my source. Putting that aside, what do you want to do with the "Notes"? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Need help reading the text in a blurry video. Around 33:25. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:57, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'd appreciate it if you could take a look before the video inevitably gets deleted. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 05:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Magic Cards (TGC) Hello Kryten, I hope you don't mind me helping out with the Cardspace articles; I was wondering if this would be the best way to format the Magic Cards? I thought I'd better ask before changing the other ones. 08:59, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Kryten, I'd like to personally thank you for the donation you made to help the kitty running smoothly. It's a great help, and I really appreciate it Adola 12:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) new COM box Couple points re: COM infobox: *Need to be able to turn on/off the floor/basement numbers, like for the Soldier in the scan. *Seems a little strange to have the card values/duel stats grouped together with the Enemy Card stats. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 02:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ReCoM Bosses scans They can be found here, the file is quite big tough, because the images are still readable. I skipped most of the strategy sections of the normal Disney & Heartless bosses, because I'm really short on time at the moment. The stats explanation page is in there too. But I'm still wondering if the ReCoM stats should get their own tab, because the difference between CoM and ReCoM can lead to some confusion. As you can see most bosses use attack and magic cards that are different from their enemy cards, I still have to rip them--ShardofTruth 09:34, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Userpage Remove the s please. It disables my access to other wiki functions. BLUER一番 17:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) You're joking, right? I thought we determined it wasn't psudo-official, since the japanese script doesn't use it, and that the only reason we were keeping it was because we hadn't found an official alternative, and any non-official alternative would have been just as bad. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:55, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Org Vars Remind me, what are you planning to do with Absent Silhouette and Replica Data battle stats? Separate pages or same page as main Boss stats? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Please give yourself..... ..... here. Thanks! --Charité 00:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:reply Yes, I'm using the pause menu for all of them, I just noticed the part about the Research Laboratory while I was going through Space Paranoids. I haven't run into any rooms whose names only appear when going through the door yet. 01:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Lock Can you lock Axel, please? Since apparantly all unregistered users love him, they keep adding quotes, surpassing the limit of ten. Please lock. Questions about the Gummi Enemy Template I have two questions: 1. Would it be possible to turn off the red and gold stats if the enemy doesn't have such stats? 2. Is every kind of treasure only listed once, even if you get more than one or another on a different mission rank? --ShardofTruth 23:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The changes are perfect. I was only thinking about making one for the Pirate Ship but I like the changes to the other pages as well. - 13:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Spyro Wiki sudden disappearance just a heads-up, my laptop has critically failed, meaning i'm not going to be around much for about a week. (hopefully not longer.) i'll try to keep up with current events, but i won't be editing much, and i won't be coming on the IRC. hopefully there won't be any crisis that you all desperately need my definitely unique skills to fix... ~_^ --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 18:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) KH & KHFM gummi enemies Yes I know, it's a bit early to talk about them, the KHII section isn't even finished yet. But maybe you have an idea how to adapt the template for them. This is an extreme example from the Ultimania. Not every ship has two variants (Omega is the only ship that as a "C" variant) or sub variants (they just seem to affect the drops, maybe they are the "before/after rescue" equivalents, I don't know). Nearly every main variant (A, B or C) has a different Final Mix appearance, the stats are the same though.--ShardofTruth 22:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) An issue I've been meaning to speak to you about Hello! Regarding your language box (for the user side): I'm actally bilingual (Japanese and English), so feel free to ask me anything about the language. (TorranceMouse 23:40, July 25, 2010 (UTC)) C.O. Days is already out it no longer needs spoiler markings. The small bit of information from BBS is already mentioned in the BBS section. Sorry if I sound rude.--Memorized Regarding Dark Riku Image File:Surveillance_Robot.png IRC Apologies Re: User page I love your cat pictures! It just amazes me. I actally do speak Japanese, but at a higher level. So, if you need help on a phrase, a Pinying character, or conversations, let me know! Remember that God will be always with You! (TorranceMouse 23:02, July 31, 2010 (UTC)) Forum:Character Names Question I'm confused as to what you mean by saying "the guide doesn't list them as enemies, does it?", since I collected those names directly from the official BRADYGAMES guide for Kingdom Hearts. I got the names for the first nine entries from the Bestiary, Jack Skellington and Beast from the section on party members, and White Rabbit and Cheshire Cat from the marginal section of the Wonderland section, in which characters are given an image over a Mickey Mouse emblem, and a short description is shown. Did you not want names from the enemy section? -- 00:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, sorry. There was an edit conflict, so I didn't see what you meant by the cat and rabbit. For Ursula and Boogie, well, I'm trying to figure out if we need to rename pages, so the "2nd time"s would be inapplicable.Glorious CHAOS! 00:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Understood, though those do help clarify what the subject of that row is, since the table never explicitly gives a universal name or image. 'Tis fine, though, we know that the "(2nd Time)"s are there in the guide, so it isn't a problem. -- 00:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Thoughts, talk. "You're Scots-Irish too, huh? Cool." I assume from that comment it means your Scott-Irish as well? Know what Scottish clan(s) your from? Oh, and I'm actually a bit of everything but Asian. I'm probably that too though if the Native Americans did in fact originate from Asia. Also, I read the Series of Unfortuneate events all the way through... hated the books but I couldn't stop reading until I knew what happened in the end. When I meet someone whos read them I wanna know what they thought about the series and seeing as you liked them I especially think it interesting to see what you liked about them. Galexgan 10:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC! Hm.... Does anyone want to make a wild guess when kingdom hearts 3 will be released? Can you help us with the list? Can you name the list of ice cream the Prize Pot drops? Enemy Template Axel in BBS :Blank Points is canon, so it is counted.Glorious CHAOS! 20:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Featured User Medals :I was thinking more along the lines of "09/10", in an imagey font.Glorious CHAOS! 04:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, but can you give me an example of fonttype that would be "imagey"? spoiler template improvement yo krytenkoro, this is Lying Memories, and I'm unable to log in on my new laptop, so yea... anyway! I just wanted to let you know that I saw something interesting and amazing on another wiki, Dragon Age specifically, where they had a spoiler template that not only warns you of impending spoilers, but hides it unless you say you want to look at it. I think we should have something similar to that to improve our current spoiler templates, because i know that people and myself included have accidentally read something we didn't want to. Again this is Lying Memories, so lemme know what you think :Sounds good, and I think it's just a div template. I'm not going to be able to recode it, but you could probably ask DTN and TNE about it.Glorious CHAOS! 04:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Dual Wielding Ok, regarding the dual wielding, you said that in that instance, Riku just handed off his keyblade and it's not considered dual-wielding. I hate to say, but you're right AND you're wrong. How so? Well, it's not Synch Blade: that's when you use your own powers and call on two keyblades like Roxas. But you can dual wield without calling on your own keyblades. As stated earlier in the subtopic, Sora robs Roxas off both of his Keyblades (which is technically tri-wielding, but why split hairs?). Now if this was called Synch Blade, your reedit would be totally necessary and I would thank you for correcting me (because I make mistakes like all humans). But here, under dual-wielding (using two keyblades), the even in question falls under this category. I will repost it, and should you take it down again, I won't care, but before you do send me a better explanation of why it doesn't fit. (KyrianXVII 04:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks for clarifying...it makes it much easier. Sorry for the misunderstanding. KyrianXVII 23:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Your Keyblade is Almost ready! Here is the outline of the keyblade you wanted! sorry for it being so late, sir! http://s967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/?action=view&current=Me-1.png well....what do you think? http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/MySpaceGens_6634804778.gif [[User:Number XXI | Don't I]] [[User Talk:Number XXI | even warrant]] [[User:Number XXI/KeybladeForge | a hello?]] http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/signature-2.png 20:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Looks awesome!Glorious CHAOS! 21:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Then I'll get it colored right away sir! http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/MySpaceGens_6634804778.gif [[User:Number XXI | Don't I]] [[User Talk:Number XXI | even warrant]] [[User:Number XXI/KeybladeForge | a hello?]] http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/signature-2.png 01:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Done! http://s967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/?action=view&current=Me-2.jpg ehh? http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/MySpaceGens_6634804778.gif [[User:Number XXI | Don't I]] [[User Talk:Number XXI | even warrant]] [[User:Number XXI/KeybladeForge | a hello?]] http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/signature-2.png 04:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) unfinished business hey, did you have plans for this mess? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 22:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) hey............ Forms Next Time Delete the Correct Image Would You Cut It Out! Re:IRC I have been online ever since our earlier meeting today, but you never came back online after you left the second message on my talk page. You kind of need to also be online for this to work. -- 03:10, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Champion Belt You Have a Problem Computer Problem Hey, KrytenKoro, sorry to bother you, but I need some helpy with my labtop. I heard from one of the other users here that your parrents have some kind of computer repair shop or something. Well...You know how your history is supposed to be saved when you turn off your labtop? Yeah, well, yesterday when I turned on my labtop in the morning, everything was suddenly back to its virgin state! Everything! I was logged in to any of my accounts, like my Yahoo or my wiki communties account. And every hyperlinks were blue again! However, I was so busy trying to get everything back to normal, I didn't ask myself why that happened. And today, when I went on it, everything was the way I left it since last night. However, I had to turn my labtop off when I have to go and get a haircut, and when I got back, everything was back to its virgin state again! Can you please help me? I don't know what to do, and I hadt o do a System Restore just to make everything the way it's suppose to be, because I didn't wanna waste my time clicking on everything again--'NinjaSheik' 21:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Um. We don't do computers at all. However, I have had that problem before, and you just need to restart your computer. For someo reason, it isn't accessing your cache in your user files.Glorious CHAOS! 22:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Restart? Just turn it off and turn it back on? How is that any different from shutting it off and then turn it back on the next day? I hardly think restarting it would fix it. Anw what the heck is a cache? How did you fix your problem?--'NinjaSheik' 22:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I just restarted my computer, until it was able to access the cache (which is your auto-saved info). If that doesn't work, I honestly don't know.Glorious CHAOS! 00:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay! Thank you! EDIT: Hey, KrytenKoro, sorry to bother you again, but I kinda need help with something. You know how when you logged into an account, you're supposed to stay in there until the extended log in period is up or you log out yourself? Yeah, well...You see, I keep getting signed out of all my accounts (Yahoo, the wikis, and FF. Net), everyday. I always check the box that usually says "Keep me login in..." whatever time period, but for some reason, I keep getting log out. It's like, my FF. Net account should keep me log in for three whole days. But the next day, I'm log out automatically for some reason. Same thing goes for all of my other accounts on the web. They all log me out at the same time. I looked over the web for help, but I don't understand what to do. Everything says stuff about "proxy connections" or authentication‎. Everything mostly says I should go to Tools> Internet Options> Advanced...But I have absolutely no idea what I'm supposed to do. I came to you since you're smart. Can you help me?--'NinjaSheik' 00:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :If you're using a laptop and going all different places, that's what's doing it, and there's no way to stay signed in in that case. If you are staying in one place, then it could be because you might have cookies disabled, or clear them automatically. I'm not sure how to turn that off, but if you search your help browser for "cookies", it should give you some good advice. Failing that, I would call tech support (BUT DO NOT LET THEM REMOTE ACCESS YOUR COMPUTER - DEMAND INSTRUCTIONS, AND DO NOT LET THEM REMOTE ACCESS YOUR COMPUTER) Do not let them remote access your computer.Glorious CHAOS! 03:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, what do you suggest? I heard about the cookies, but don't know where to find them on a laptop. Never have to find that kind of thing before.--'NinjaSheik' 03:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) word check What the devil does "asper" (as in Damage Asper) mean? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Neeeeevermind. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) image size What do you mean by "natural image size"? Those images are actually smaller than they appear without a "size" parameter. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 02:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :I removed the auto-size from the template, so that images can be displayed naturally. If it's still displaying odd, it should fix itself with a few cache-clears.Glorious CHAOS! 02:23, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Make sure when you take out the "200px" you leave a space after the vertical bar so it's not all effed up. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 02:48, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Should I just start taking out all the sizes? Also, is there a way to set a limit on the size in the template for cases like this? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 03:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC) unlock this please Unlock this please there is a new D-link.Edgeshadow :No. That page was specifically locked so that people wouldn't turn it into a pile of crap by throwing up whatever half-digested information they hear about on the web.Glorious CHAOS! 02:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) double abilities Do I cover the KHII Summon Boost and the KHCOM Summon Boost on the same page? Different Japanese names. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 02:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I would disambig them, one as "Summon Boost (Kingdom Hearts C...)", and one as the other. 03:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC PM me at your earliest convenience, please. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 02:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC I have an important matter I need to discuss with another admin, like you. You know how to contact me on the IRC, so... yeah. Do it. Please. -- 02:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) On the Mad treant page, is it worth mentioning that Ents are calm and slow to thought until roused? it might fit there name.Oh,how the sea calls 17:20, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds fine, if that is how the Mad Treant acts.Glorious CHAOS! 17:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm not exactly sure on that. We probably leave that out, because i's just the way it's name sake acts. as for the boss- I do not know. just a consideration if anyone knows how it(Mad Treant) acts.Oh,how the sea calls 17:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Questions Can I get an amen!? Our prayers have been answered. -- 03:24, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :For two days now, mate. ;) maggosh 03:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, when I first saw that I was screaming with joy on the IRC.Glorious CHAOS! 15:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: somebodies Despite the fact that NV is an ackjass, he's right that our using the term "Somebody" is not really based on anything substantial. The word was never used in the same way that "Heartless" or "Nobody" was used, as an actual term. If you remember, the cases where the word was used were only in the English script, and without capitalization, i.e. with its real-world definition. That being the case, I can't really say using "Somebody" as a 'species' name is any better than using a random fan-term. Since there is no term that has been revealed (and, actually, it makes more sense for there not to be), we really should just use "complete being", since it is an accurate description. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :For pity's sake, can we at least use "complete person", if we have to abandon "somebody"? Unversed are not missing any parts, as far as I can tell, so person should narrow it down some, and plus, screw that guy. Entelechy would be even better, I would think, but oh well. I mean, okay. We can't use "human" or "original being", because those exclude animals and people who never got broken, so fine. :But please, PLEASE, don't use "complete being" until someone provides a source. Anything but that.Glorious CHAOS! 03:38, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... that's an interesting point. The problem I have with "person" is that enemies like Hayabusa and Sabor are given no development as "persons", so it seems inappropriate to categorize them as such. Also, although they're not Heartless, I wouldn't say the Unversed had hearts, so I wouldn't consider them complete beings. (I'm not sure they're even "beings" per se, but it would be impossible to try to pin that down.) --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 04:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Final Orb :I asked if there was one after you beat Roxas.Glorious CHAOS! 23:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry KrytenKoro Sorry KrytenKoro for acting like a jerk that day. I didn't know you were that important to the KH Wiki. I promise to be better from now on. Enemy Template - Unversed weapons of organization xiii ...See here. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Alaaaaaaaaaaaa... :-* See my talk page. BLUER一番 07:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Artwork :They are redundant, though.Glorious CHAOS! 01:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :You'd have to ask DTN about that. Those might need to be moved to Gallery: pages as well, I guess.Glorious CHAOS! 13:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC Arg! - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 16:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC)